Camping With The Loud Family
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: This summer, Ray, Cheyenne, and Henry go on a vacation to the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Arizona and when they meet up with the Loud Family, the trip gets turned into a super exciting camping experience.
1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Dino Girl 16 here. This summer has been a hot one so far but, don't worry. We'll hang in this together. I watched the newest episodes of The Loud House, The Thundermans, Harvey Beaks, Stuck In The Middle, and Henry Danger. This summer, I haven't been doing nothing much except writing and posting 16 chapters of Harmony: The Lavender Ranger. (Sorry, Twinsister27.)**

 **I hope you guys really like this crossover just as you liked Danger and Thunder and please continue to review and tell me to update. Thanks :)**

(This scene starts with The Loud House)

Lori's room

"Okay, guys, may I have your attention please?" Lori said as she was banging her white high heel on the table.

Everyone then stopped talking and were now looking at Lori.

"I'm sure everyone knew about the minutes of the last meeting. This meeting is about the family vacation. Lincoln, we all know that, on this vacation, you are going to meet your girlfriend Cheyenne Rae Manchester, who is the daughter of the superhero that we all adore which, of course, is Captain Man. So, last week, Lincoln, we gave you until this week to decide where we're going on the family vacation. Lincoln, have you decided yet?" Lori said as everyone was looking love-eyed at Lincoln.

" I don't know where to go for this family vacation. Cheyenne told me that she really liked going to the beach so that she could get her suntan but, she also told me that she really loved going camping. Can I just have until the rest of the day to decide?" Lincoln said as he was reminiscing Cheyenne.

Lola then charged at Lincoln.

"Why you little..." Lola started saying as she was just about to hurt Lincoln.

Lori then pulled Lola away from Lincoln.

"Not a problem." Lori said.

Then, she stomped the white high heel on the table and then, everyone went out of Lori's room, including Lincoln.

2:30 PM

Lincoln's room

"Clyde, I'm just not sure where to take Cheyenne for the family vacation. Her Dad is a superhero and she's the superhero's daughter. She also told me that she really liked going camping, a lot. So, what do you think I should do, Clyde?" Lincoln said as he was talking to his best friend, Clyde on his walkie-talkie.

"Take her camping, if that's what she wants to do." Clyde said as he was in his room, talking to Lincoln on his walkie talkie.

"But, if I tell My sisters that, they'll all be mad at me." Lincoln said.

"Maybe talk to your Mom and Dad about this. See what they say first and then, talk to your sisters about it." Clyde said.

"Thanks, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Over and out." Clyde said.

Then, Lincoln placed his walkie talkie on his nightstand.

Right after he did that, he then knew of the place that Cheyenne was wanting to go to and after he did that, he then went downstairs to tell his Mom and Dad.

4:00 PM

All of Lincoln's sisters met up in Lori's room and Lincoln then entered the room.

"Alright, Lincoln, you summoned us here in My room. Have you made your final decision?" Lori asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said, proudly.

"Get to it already!" Lola said.

"Yea, bro, tell us." Luna said.

"We're going to the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds." Lincoln said, proudly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, astonished.

Then, Mr and Mrs Loud came in.

"Lincoln talked to us about it and..." Mr. Loud started saying.

"And we're going to be staying in a big camper." Mrs. Loud said.

"But, what if Cheyenne has a camper that she is going to be staying in with her Dad and her friend?" Leni asked.

"Some of you will be staying with them while the others will get to stay with us." Mr. and Mrs. Loud said while Mrs. Loud said the first sentence while the both of them said the second sentence together.

"Pack your bags, children, we're going to the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Blacksburg, Arizona." Mr. Loud said.

Then, he left the room.

"We'll be departing in a few days." Mrs. Loud said.

Then, she left the room.

Once both parents were out of Lori's room, everyone, including baby Lily started cheering.

 **(Okay. So, Lincoln had made a decision. He decided that the whole family, including Cheyenne and her Dad, Ray and her friend, Henry are going to be going to the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Blacksburg, Arizona. When Lincoln calls Cheyenne, what will Cheyenne think of this? Will she think it will be a great idea or a boring one? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to review and tell me to update. Thanks :)**


	2. Lincoln Calls Cheyenne

(This scene starts with Henry Danger)

In the Man Cave...

Ray was on the computer, watching The 3 Stooges, Charlotte and Henry were both on their phones, watching a movie, and Schwoz was on a date with his Android, Gerda.

I was sitting on the couch, texting Cecilia, the Toddler's daughter and, all of a sudden, My phone began to ring to the ringtone The Night Begins To Shine.

Everyone then stopped doing what they were doing and they all looked at me.

"Who's calling you, Cheyenne, sweetie?" Ray asked me as I was just about to answer the call.

"It's My boyfriend, Lincoln Loud." I said.

"I thought you went out with Jasper." Henry said.

"Jasper's not My type. He's just a gem that was developed underground." I said.

Then, Henry got mad.

"I knew there was something weird going on with Jasper. I knew it!" Charlotte said.

Then, I pressed the talk button.

"Hi, Lincoln!" I said, excited to hear Lincoln's voice.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House...

Lincoln's sisters were on the other side of Lincoln's door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hi, Cheyenne, how are you doing?" Lincoln asked me on the phone.

"Fine. You?" I asked Lincoln as I was pacing around the Man Cave.

"Nervous." Lincoln said.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Because... I've never been away from home before and I'm afraid you're not going to choose me." Lincoln said.

"Relax, Lincoln, I'm going to help you get through this and I'm going to choose you to stay with me." I said as I was comforting Lincoln.

"Really?! Who else are you going to choose besides me?" Lincoln asked.

"You, Leni, Lori, Lily, Lola, and Lana." I said.

"Sounds good. Can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked me.

"Sure, Lincoln, what's the question?" I asked Lincoln.

"If you was ever worried about your true love, wouldn't you personally tell them or would you try to hide it?" Lincoln asked me as tears were rolling down his face.

"I would personally tell them how worried I am. Why?" I said as tears began to fall down from My eyes.

Then, I heard Lincoln crying.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Ray asked as he was now pulling me in for a hug.

"Lincoln, it's okay. Don't cry. Are you that worried about me?" I said as I was comforting Lincoln and Ray was comforting me.

"YES!" Lincoln said as he was still crying.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, we're going to settle this right now. So, tell me, Lincoln, are we going camping?" I said as I was still comforting Lincoln.

"We're going camping at the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Blacksburg, Arizona." Lincoln said.

"Sounds good to me. When are we leaving?" I said, excitedly.

"Well, we've already got a camper. You?" Lincoln said.

"Two of them, actually." I said.

Then, I heard Ray talking on the phone with Lincoln's parents.

"I hear your Dad talking to My parents." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. What do you think they're saying?" I asked Lincoln.

Then, Lincoln listened in for a minute to see what his parents were saying but, couldn't hear anything because all of his sisters were talking.

"I'm not sure what they're saying." Lincoln said.

"We'll figure out what they're saying in a little while." I said as I was watching My Dad talk on the phone.

"Look, Cheyenne, I've got to go. We'll meet up tomorrow if we're going on the trip. Love you." Lincoln said.

"Love you too, Lincoln, bye." I said.

"Bye." Lincoln said.

Then, we hung up.

After I hung up, Ray got through talking with Lincoln's parents.

"Well?" I asked Ray as he placed his phone back in his blue jean pocket.

"I talked with Lincoln's parents and we're going to be leaving on Friday to go to the Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Blacksburg, Arizona." Ray said.

I then hugged Ray.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said as I was hugging Ray.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Henry, Charlotte, head on home." Ray said.

Henry and Charlotte then got up off of the couch and headed over to the tubes.

"Bye, Cheyenne." Charlotte said as her tube came down around her.

"Bye, Charlotte, see you tomorrow or next week." I said.

Then, the tube sucked Charlotte up.

"Cheyenne, what do you want me to do when I get home?" Henry asked as his tube came down around him.

"Start packing your bags, Henry, you're going to be going with me and Daddy to Blacksburg, Arizona. This Thursday night, bring your things down to the Man Cave and you can sleepover with me." I told Henry.

"Got it. Up the tube!" Henry said.

Then, the tube sucked Henry up.

Right after both tubes went up, I then looked up at My Dad, Ray, who was over at his desk, sitting down.

"So, Daddy?" I said.

Ray then looked up at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded.

"Does Captain Man know how to take care of a baby?" I asked Ray, reminiscing the time that Captain Man took care of me when I was a baby.

"Of course I know how to take care of a baby. I took care of you, Cheyenne, when you was a baby." Ray said as he hugged me.

"But, why do you still treat me like a baby?" I asked Ray.

"Because, Cheyenne, you're My daughter and you're really special to me." Ray told me as I was sitting on one of his knees.

"So, does that mean that you'll be treating me like a baby?" I asked Ray.

"Just like I've been doing for the past few weeks." Ray told me.

Then, I went back over to the couch and sat back down.

 **(Okay. That was cute, wasn't it? The boyfriend \ girlfriend moment between Lincoln and Cheyenne. That was really cute. As Lincoln and Cheyenne were talking to each other on their phones, Ray was on his phone talking to Lincoln's parents. Right after that happened, Ray told Cheyenne that they were going to be leaving on Friday for Scratchy Bottom Camping Grounds in Blacksburg, Arizona and Henry and Cheyenne were super excited and were talking about their plans for the night before they go camping. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne try to go to sleep or will she be up all night long? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


End file.
